Life's Little Treasures
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Cute little unrelated one shots following the Tracy boys as they grow up from childhood. Taking requests, rating may change depending on requested stories. PM me or leave request in comment. Brief mentions of abuse, but all turns out happy.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Little Treasures

**_AN: So those of you who haven't seen Disney's The Lion King, you may not want to read as it does contain spoilers...and if any of you have seen that video that went viral on the internet about that kiddo crying while watching The Lion King, yes I did use that as inspiration but I'd already had the idea typed up before I'd even watched the actual video. I claim no ownership over that adorable video nor The Lion King and *sigh* sadly not the Thunderbirds. Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. I am taking requests for this story and I'll try to write them to the best of my ability. So feel free, send me a PM or leave comment with request, either way I'll see them. The notifications come through on my phone so I'll see them even if I am not at home._**

* * *

"Come on kiddo, let's go put on the movie nana and pop-pop got you for your birthday." Scott said as he held his hand out for his three year old baby brother. The toddler grasped Scott's hand and followed his brother to the living room.

The storm outside woke Alan up and the toddler woke Scott up crying from all the noise. The oldest boy had purposely convinced his dad to move Alan's big boy bed into his room instead of the secondary room connected to their parent's room. Since their mother's death four months earlier, it seemed like a good idea. Alan would be taken out of their dad's hair until he grieved for their mother properly and Alan would be kept well away from their dad while he was using the alcohol in his liquor cabinet to deaden the grief he felt after the passing of his wife and mother of his five boys. Scott had already seen how angry their father could get when his baby brother cried incessantly just a few months back. Jeff had scared not only Scott but John, Virgil, Gordon and he'd terrified Alan.

He'd gotten into Alan's face, and became almost like a drill sergeant. He'd tightly gripped Alan's tiny shoulders and begged quite loudly for Alan to just stop crying and let him have a few moments of peace and quiet. He hadn't been shaking Alan, but Scott took a safety sitter's class and knew his dad wasn't far off from losing his temper. He feared if his dad broke that Jeff might begin shaking Alan and he knew the risks of shaken baby syndrome. He'd snapped at his dad, ordering him to go to the kitchen in a more mature fashion than any thirteen year old had ever shown before. Jeff roughly pushed Alan away and the toddler would have fallen if not for Virgil having the foresight to step in front of the coffee table and act like a cushion to pillow Alan. The middle child had latched onto Alan in a hug to keep him on his clumsy little feet.

Alan would have begun crying again, but Scott went over quickly and grabbed Alan; taking him upstairs to get the toddler to calm down from his latest tantrum. Back then Scott knew his dad was trying to numb the pain with alcohol and he feared that if Alan wasn't quiet, their father might do something he would regret with alcohol as an influence. That brings the time to present, with Scott taking Alan down to the living room to watch the Lion King. Their dad wasn't even home. He'd left a week ago to go on a business trip and he'd left Scott with strict instructions to call their grandmother if he needed help. Scott understood and made that clear to his father.

Settling Alan on the couch, Scott bundled the blankets all around Alan to make sure he was warm before he placed the DVD in the player and hit play. Their dad wasn't home so the volume being up wouldn't bother anyone. Sitting in his dad's recliner, Scott made himself comfortable before resting his head on his fist to watch a movie which in his opinion was probably the sappiest movie ever made. Alan hadn't seen it yet, since the only TV in the house was in the living room and their dad occupied the living room with his vodka after a hard day at work and he practically bit anyone who tried to touch either the remote or TV clean in half. No their dad was not a very nice drinker, but he was their dad and they still loved him regardless. Thankfully he was just issued verbal barbs instead of being physically mean when drinking.

Scott watched his baby brother's eyes light up when the opening scene showed the sunrise across the savannah. The three year old stared transfixed at the TV screen, his gaze growing wider at the many animals that lived in that savannah. Alan giggled at the blue bird running from the elephant and his grin was big and quite infectious. Scott was smiling at seeing his baby brother smile for the first time in a long time since their mom died.

Scott kept an eye on Alan as he too settled back to watch the Lion King with his brother.

"What is that Scotty?" Alan whispered as the monkey like creature approached King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi after the birth of Prince Simba.

"It's a baboon, Sprout. Now watch the movie." Scott whispered back as both oldest and youngest settled in to watch the movie. Alan released a small gasp as prince Simba was held above the animal kingdom and everyone bowed to show respect to the newly birthed prince.

The eldest son took great pleasure as the movie effectively distracted Alan from the storm outside and he'd been able to hear the baby of the family speak. It was rare these days to hear Alan speak and Scott figured it had something to do with trauma from the avalanche. Alan was buried with their mother for almost an hour and when rescuers found the air pocket Alan and Lucy were in, it was too late for the young mother and she'd already perished, leaving a toddler who was barely awake and freezing to wonder why his mommy wasn't waking up.

Alan giggled as Nala and Simba tried to evade Zazu. He gasped in fear though when Simba and Nala found themselves in the elephant graveyard and he tried speaking to the two lion cubs.

"Get out! You gets in tubble." Alan said as he covered his eyes when one of the hyenas jumped through the geysers and gave chase to the two terrified cubs. He peeked through his fingers as he heard Simba try to roar. He gave a little cheer when Mufasa jumped in and started wiping the floor with the three hyenas. After Mufasa rescued his son and son's friend, Alan frowned sympathetically at Simba and Nala as they were both reprimanded for disobeying Simba's dad and his direct orders to stay out of trouble.

Scott watched Alan's expressions as the three year old continued watching the movie even if he wasn't smiling at the moment. Alan changed positions so that his ankles were crossed and his knees were pulled to his chest. When Simba was lying on the large rock in the gorge, Alan grinned slightly at Simba's attempts to roar at the chameleon walking past him. However that grin soon fell away when it became obvious that Simba could feel the vibrations of the approaching stampede.

"Uh-oh." Alan whispered as he flattened his legs out so his legs were crossed and he leaned forward as the stampede came barreling down the hillside and straight towards Simba. As Simba turned to run, Alan's mouth fell open in shock. Scott kept peeking at Alan and the TV to guage Alan's reaction to the movie and he noticed how his baby brother kept leaning forward. He gave a small cheer when Mufasa came to rescue Simba from certain death. He frowned and stuck his tongue out when Scar smacked Zazu into the rock wall. When the wildebeest took out the old dead tree and sent Simba flying, Alan gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth in terror for the young lion cub. Scott began to wonder if the movie might be too scary for the three year old but then Alan gave a small gasp when Mufasa caught Simba and removed him from the stampede. Alan's tiny hands flew to his mouth once more as Simba watched in terror and trepidation for his father to escape the hair raising scene in the gorge.

_"Long live the king…_"

Alan went silent as Scar released Mufasa's paws and sent him to his death below. When Simba searched for his father in the gorge after the stampede had passed, Alan sat perfectly still – eyes wide and shining as Simba discovered his motionless father lying on the ground. When Simba approached his father and tried unsuccessfully to wake up his father Scott closed his eyes as bitter memories came to the forefront of his mind.

'_Scott dug frantically through the snow his two immediate younger brothers by his side as they too searched in the last spot they'd seen their mother and baby brother before the wall of snow descended upon them. Gordon was safe with their mother's friend and her family since it'd been a family and friend gathering for a week of fun at a Colorado ski resort._

_ A search and rescue operative picked up the terrified thirteen year old and manhandled him away from the site he'd been digging at. A couple other men and women carried Scott's brothers away, trying to get them away despite the three boys all screaming their protests vehemently. Their god mother and father kept them at the resort as the searchers returned to the slopes to try to locate those that went missing in the avalanche._

_ It wasn't even an hour later that a person riding on a snow mobile came flying at a break neck speed in order to reach the resort. A second rider who was cradling a small bundle was helped off the craft and escorted into the lobby of the resort. A heat tent of sorts had been fashioned for people that had been caught in the avalanche but managed to escape it with minor injuries. The rescuer took the small bundle into the heat tent and Scott knew without a doubt that was his baby brother. But he only had one question and that was…where was their mom?'_

A sniffle tore Scott from his reverie and Scott looked over at the couch. Alan was leaned back in the corner of the couch, his eyes big and watery as he felt intense sorrow as Simba cried over his father. Scott frowned as he saw and heard Alan give a small sob before it turned into a couple shuddering cries. Alan's face puffed up as he poked his trembling bottom lip out and gave a sad sob.

"What's the matter sprout?" Scott asked as he ignored the movie in favor of finding out why his baby brother was crying.

"S-Sim-ba's daddy w-went bye-bye." Alan cried as he raised a tiny fist to scrub at his eye.

"Simba's daddy died?" Scott asked, now feeling horrible for letting his baby brother watch the movie. He'd put it on in hopes that maybe it'd put Alan to sleep, he wasn't expecting his baby brother to be so enthralled with the movie. Honestly he'd forgotten about Mufasa's death and how that mind still remind Alan of the recent death of their mother. When Alan released a couple more soft sobs, Scott got up to shut off the movie.

"N-No Scotty! P-Pwease? There h-has to be a h-happy end." Alan whimpered as he began to suck on his thumb.

Scott paused, torn between shutting off the movie and continuing it at a later time and letting Alan continue to watch it from beginning to end.

"You really want to keep watching it kiddo?" Scott asked as he gazed down at the little boy that had previously burst into tears when Mufasa died. At Alan's small nod, Scott issued an ultimatum. "All right but Allie, if you want to keep watching this you need to come sit with me okay…or I'm shutting it off."

That had Alan scrambling to leave his spot on the couch to go snuggle up with Scott in their dad's recliner. Scott bundled the blankets around Alan and himself and both boys settled in to watch the rest of The Lion King. After the battle with Scar at the end of the movie left Simba as the crowned king of the pride lands, Alan who'd previously been sad up until Hakuna Matata sat in stunned silence as he watched Simba make his way up to the top of pride rock to deliver the roar that would announce him as king. As soon as Simba delivered that roar, Scott felt the shiver that coursed through Alan since the same chill shot up his spine at the revealing moment.

"So Sprout are you ready to head to bed now?" Scott asked as he watched his brother scrub at his eyes as the credits rolled by. At Alan's mute nod, Scott scooted out of the recliner to head to bed and was shocked to see his dad, stone cold sober standing just outside of the living room with an amused smirk on his face. "Dad?"

"I think it's about time for your brother's bedtime, don't you think?" Jeff asked as he eyed his sleepy toddler. Jeff felt the love and adoration for his youngest grow and he held his arms out in a silent plea to hold Alan. When Scott allowed it, Jeff lifted Alan from his oldest child's arms and cradled the toddler to his chest. Alan wiggled his head around until his right ear was settled over Jeff's heart before he heaved a soft sigh. "You'd best be off to bed yourself young man, you have school in the morning don't you?"

Scott opened his mouth to argue but bit back his response for fear of disrupting his dad's decent mood. Instead he muttered a, "Yes sir."

"I can handle your brother Scott, go on to bed." Jeff said as he led his eldest up the stairs and ushered him into his room. When Scott gazed back like he was unsure about leaving his baby brother with his father, Jeff smiled. "It's okay son, you can go on to bed. I'll take care of your brother for tonight. You've already done so much."

Scott still seemed unsure, but upon watching his father carefully handle his sleeping baby brother Scott felt okay about leaving Alan with their dad. Nodding at his dad, Scott entered his room and closed the door; quietly putting distance between him, his father and baby brother.

Once Jeff was left to stand in the hallway with his youngest, the healing father let out a deep sigh. He'd recently gotten back from his 'business trip' that he'd told his boys he was going to. In all actuality, he saw what he was doing to his boys and he felt like he was on an uncontrollable destructive path – so he checked himself into a rehab center to get his mind right and sober up. True he'd only been away for about a week and a half, but the center he'd checked himself into was the type that he could check himself in when he needed it and could check himself out when he felt like it. It wasn't the type to keep you for months or weeks at a time.

His mother knew about him checking himself into a rehab center and she'd kept an ever watchful eye on the boys for him and she'd even been an angel and removed all traces of alcohol from his cabinet so that he wouldn't be tempted to drink a drop.

Walking down the hall, Jeff cradled his youngest close to his chest. Alan was suckling in his sleep since his hand had fallen away from his face and Jeff gazed lovingly at his baby, thankful the little boy at least survived the avalanche. He didn't know what he'd have done if he'd lost both Alan and Lucy. If losing Lucy was the worst that could've happened then he was glad that he was given the chance to be a better father.

Entering his bedroom, Jeff moved over to his bed and he held his youngest in the crook of his elbow as he peeled back his blankets. Alan was already in his jammies and so all he'd need to do would be to go get ready for bed himself and get settled for the rest of the night. Placing Alan in the middle of his mattress, Jeff tucked some pillows around his youngest to make sure he didn't roll onto the floor at all during the night. Tucking the blankets around his baby, Jeff left to get changed for bed himself.

When he'd finished with his nightly routine, Jeff entered his room once more and crawled beneath his blankets. He felt his youngest squirm around before he settled back down. Placing a large hand onto his youngest child's shoulder, Jeff made sure his youngest was safe and warm before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

**_AN: This is an additional note, I understand that Jeff being a mean drunk is highly unlikely, but people are all different when under the effects of alcohol and sorrow. I wrote from personal experience, having been raised with a verbally and psychologically damaging parent. For 18 years I was raised with a parent that worked all the time to support the house and the other drank most of the finances away to numb the pain of a painful past. As a result, I saw different sides of the alcoholic parent and was hurt verbally, emotionally and psychologically. Thankfully never physical or anything worse. Alcoholism doesn't just hurt the alcoholic, but those around the alcoholic. This is my tribute to him and how proud I am of him for finding God and letting go of the 'green eyed monster' as my brother and I called the alcoholism. Almost six years now that he's been sober after quitting cold turkey and I could not be more proud._**

**_Now that I've finished baring my soul, hope you all enjoyed this story and feel free to send requests._**


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the house quietly, John kept his face downturned towards the ground. He let his backpack slide off of his shoulder and onto the floor. Heaving a sigh, John made his way up the stairs. He didn't wish to see or interact with anybody right now. Honestly, he was mad as all heck at everyone. The eleven year old entered his bedroom upstairs and though he longed to slam the door, he knew his grandma would break out her wooden spoon if he woke up his toddler brother from his afternoon nap.

Instead he sank onto his bed, another sigh. He'd woken up this morning, hoping his dad would be back home from his business trip in San Diego in time for his birthday, but his dad called before John left for school with Scott and Virgil to say that his flight had been delayed and he'd miss John's eleventh birthday and party. That just made Johnny's day start off bad. Then he went to school and because his grandma had to babysit Alan and take him in to the doctor for his booster shots, she'd completely forgotten to bring the cupcakes in so he could celebrate with his class. Then the bullies on the playground picked on him during recess. To top it all off he was picked last for kick ball in his PE class, because he had no coordination. Yeah his day was terrible and he wasn't looking forward to it getting any better. In fact he was expecting it to get worse.

Preparing to lie down and muffle his tears in his pillows, he was stopped short when he heard crying coming from down the hall. Heaving a sigh, John got up to go see what got Alan's goat before he began screaming at the top of his lungs. Lord knows that when Alan began his high pitched screams, it took forever and a day to get Alan calmed down enough to be a whimpering mess as opposed to a screaming banshee.

Dragging his feet down the hall, John slowly entered the nursery and saw his brother. The two and a half year old was holding the bars on his crib and had tears running down his face as he cried. John briefly stuck his pinky in his ear to try to banish the ringing which was a result of Alan's crying before he approached the crib.

"What's the matter Sprout? The world being unfair to you?" John asked as he lowered the bars on Alan's crib to pick up the tiny tot. "Alright, alright…knock it off."

Alan began sniveling at John's order to stop crying, just like he always did; which told John that Alan wasn't crying for any reason…he was crying just to cry and get attention.

"Well, you got the attention you wanted." John said as he carried his baby brother over to the changing table. His mom wasn't very tall so Jeff; their dad had a changing table specially ordered so that their mom could stand at a comfortable height to change her baby instead of on her tip toes. You guessed it, their mom was not only tiny but petite. She stood at five foot even and their dad was five foot eleven inches. Thinking of his mom made John want to burst into tears, it'd been almost a year since his and his brother's mom died. She'd been in a skiing accident and after missing a jump and falling into the snow, was left brain dead after she'd hit her head. The helmet hadn't helped any, but she'd still been wearing it.

Quickly checking Alan's diaper, John determined Alan wouldn't need a new diaper. He was nice a dry. Lifting the tot up off the shorter than average changing table, John carried Alan on his hip to go give him to his grandmother. She'd be able to give Alan the attention he needed while John went off to go cry and be miserable on his own.

Making his way down the stairs, John entered the kitchen where he was expecting his grandmother to be. She was always in the kitchen at this time because she was making dinner for the family. Stopping short, John looked around. His grandmother wasn't there. He didn't even see signs that his grandmother planned to make dinner.

"Grandma?" John asked as he stepped around the corner to see if she was in the living room. Not seeing anyone, John prepared to leave the kitchen when something on the table caught his eye. Heading over to the table, John read the note that was written.

'_Johnny,_

_I had to run into town to pick up some stuff for dinner. Please help yourself to a snack that I left in the refrigerator for you. Happy birthday darling and I'm sorry that I forgot to bring your cupcakes to class. I already talked to your teacher and she said I could bring them in tomorrow so you could have a party with your class. I'll be back in about an hour and then we'll have supper and open presents for your birthday._

_ I love you and keep an eye on your brother._

_ Grandma_

Swallowing thickly at the thought that someone remembered his birthday, John went over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. There sitting on the top shelf was a single cupcake. Reaching in and pulling it out John read the wording and wanted to burst into tears once more. The cupcake read: _Happy Birthday &amp; turn around_ in small letters. Turning around slowly, John felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. There standing in the doorway leading from the garage was none other than his father. The same father who said he'd miss John's birthday because a delay in his flight.

"Dad!" John cried as he jogged across the kitchen, cupcake in one hand and Alan in the other, resting on his hip.

Jeff crouched down, arms open to catch his two blondes in his arms. Once John reached his dad, the eleven year old hugged the older man as tears pricked his eyes.

"Happy birthday son." Jeff whispered as he pulled away to smile at his second eldest son. He gently plucked the cupcake from John's nimble fingers and set it on the counter before he pulled Alan from John's grasp. He hugged John tightly with the other arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought your flight was delayed?" John asked as he tried not to cry like a big baby. He was eleven years old. He shouldn't be crying.

"I caught a standby flight. It was coming directly here so I made sure I was on that flight. I haven't missed any of your or your brother's birthdays yet and I wasn't going to start now." Jeff said as he hugged John tightly again. "What do you say to digging into your cupcake? Your grandma will kill me if she finds out that you got an extra something for a snack."

"You mean this isn't it?" John asked as he directed his look at the cupcake on the counter.

"No." Jeff coughed. "It was a ham sandwich your grandmother left on a plate in the fridge. I ate it and then discovered the note so I ran out and got this cupcake for you before I realized you were coming down the stairs. Then I hid in the garage to surprise you."

John looked his baby brother who was eagerly chewing on his own fist, then his father before he looked at the single cupcake. "Let's share!"

"But I got it for you." Jeff said as he wondered why John was insisting on sharing his cupcake.

"It isn't fair to keep it for myself. You and Alan are here with me so we should all share. Then I'm not the only one spoiling my appetite." John replied thoughtfully before his brilliant grin lit up his whole face.

"Okay, but you get the first bite." Jeff said as he took the wrapping off the cupcake. John and Jeff took a few bites before Jeff held a tiny morsel out for Alan and the toddler ate the decadent chocolate treat and smiled at he ate the sweet treat. Jeff, John and Alan finished off the chocolate cupcake and Jeff was quick to get rid of the evidence as he quickly wiped Alan and John's faces off with a paper towel. It was in the nick of time too. Grandma pulled into the driveway and Jeff looked out the window to see three of his other boys spill out of her van to help with the groceries. "I'm going to go help your grandma with the groceries. Why don't you take Alan into the living room? Birthday boys don't have to bring in the groceries."

"Okay." John said with a smile. This was the best birthday ever in his opinion.


End file.
